Let It Fall
by dapperyklutz
Summary: SSHG. "Hermione! Wait, Hermione! Let me explain! Please, it's not what you think!" "Go away, Severus!" "No! I won't let you!" Will she keep on running? Or will he keep on trying? ON-HOLD


_Disclaimer: All characters belong to JKR. And I don't make any money out of this!_

_Personal Message: I would like to dedicate this story to my recently deceased Uncle, may you find eternal rest and peace up above. We love you and we will miss you. This story is inspired by the song _"Please Don't Stop the Rain" _by _James Morrison.

_A/N: I hope you guys will enjoy this. This will be my second _**three-shot**. _To be honest? I can't seem to stop crying over the song mentioned above. I advice you listen to it while reading this - gives the content more meaning to it. Thank you so much for the support, everybody! I love you all!_

_Summary:__ This story takes place six years after the Final Battle. Warnings beforehand: AU, slightly OOC (for Severus). Hermione and Severus became extremely close after the F.B. and she's been the Charms teacher for four years at Hogwarts now. They all spend the summer in Grimmauld Place, and that's where things started to heat up.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Let It Fall**_

_"I don't know where I crossed the line_

_Was it something that I said_

_Or didn't say this time_

_And I don't know if it's me or you_

_But I can see the skies are changing_

_In all the shades of blue_

_And I don't know which way it's gonna go..."_

~oOo~

The clouds were an angry shade of grey. Thunder roared and lightning striked, but that didn't stop it from happening - from pouring. It was raining. Raining heavily in a lonely July at Grimmauld Place. The entire occupants in Number 12 were either in the drawing room, in their own rooms, or in the kitchen. Except for two people who are quietly conversing in the library in front of the roaring fireplace.

"Goodness, Severus, why can't you just admit your feelings to her?" asked one Remus Lupin as he sipped his hot chocolate.

The one being questioned, Severus Snape, just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before replying, "Do you think a broken, marked and reclusive man like me find _confessing_ easy, Remus? I highly doubt it."

Remus just sighed exasperatedly before saying, "It's obvious the woman fancies you. Good grief, you deserve every bit of happiness this world has to offer, Severus. Don't pass up the chance with this one-time opportunity. Take the plunge while it's still there and before it disappears."

"It's not that easy," grumbled Snape darkly as he folded his arms across his chest, a slight scowl forming in his face. "I'm not even sure if she likes me like that. She treats almost all the men equally, myself included."

"Not to you, my dear friend."

"Elaborate."

Remus rolled his eyes before sighing exasperatedly again. But he spoke nonetheless.

"For one, she spends almost all of her spare time with you. She enjoys having heated debates and discussions with you. She enjoys conversing with you about anything and everything all at once. She practically _loves_ brewing potions with you, even if you don't ask her to help you. The woman holds a deep respect and admiration for you, Severus! Can't you see the way her eyes light up every time you enter a room with her there? Can't you see the way she smiles every time you two talk like there's no tomorrow, or as if it's going to be the end of the universe if either of you don't win a friendly yet heated discussion? Can't you see how much she values you, your friendship, your well-being - everything? Or what about _this_: can't you see the way she sighs sadly or look at you with a melancholy expression when you're not looking at her? Good Gods, man! If you were only that more observant, you'd see that she has fallen head-over-heels in love with you."

When Remus was done ranting, he was heaving deeply and staring at his friend with a serious look. "_Now_, do you get my point?"

But all the Potions Master could do was gape at him, his mouth slightly open and his eyes wide at what he had just heard. The woman who had caught his heart three years ago might just feel the exact same thing to him. But he was scared of being rejected, or even laughed at. He honestly didn't know what to do right now, now that he just heard his friend's rant. He was shocked, he was elated, he was madly in love, yet he was scared. What was he scared of, then?

Losing the love of his existence for good.

Finally making up his mind, he looked at the werewolf's bright blue eyes and then nodded.

"I'm going to do it, and I'm going to do it today."

"Do what?" though he knew what his friend was going to do, Remus couldn't help but ask him - a slight smirk forming in his lips.

Severus just smirked back at him and then simply said, "Tell her that I can't live without her and that I love her."

_BANG._

Both men turned their heads around in shock and in Severus' case, horror, to see the woman of their topic standing at the entrance to the library.

Hermione dropped the books she was carrying as she heard what Severus Snape had just told Remus Lupin. The man, the _only_ man she had ever loved and will ever love in her entire life, was in love with someone else. And it was not her. Unconsciously, she felt tears starting to roll down her face as her body shook with restrained sobs, her heart breaking into a million pieces and was now showing evidently in her honey brown eyes.

"N-no... no, no, no... N-_no_," she had muttered brokenly before turning around and dashing quickly from the room.

"Oh, shit," remarked Remus numbly, his eyes still glued to the spot where Hermione stood earlier. Fortunately, he missed the angry glare Severus had directed at him.

Not uttering a single word to his friend, he quickly went after Hermione.

* * *

"Hermione! Wait, Hermione! Let me explain! Please, it's not what you think!" he shouted as he ran down the stairs after her.

"Go away, Severus!" shot back Hermione brokenly.

Unfortunately, their voices were so loud it brought the attention of all the occupants of the house. The Weasleys minus Percy, Tonks, Harry, Minerva, Albus, Moody and Shacklebolt all but ran from their own rooms to witness the scene unfolding before their very shocked eyes.

"No! I won't let you!" retorted Severus, an almost desperate and anguished expression etched in his face.

And with that said, Hermione aimed her wand at the entrance door and practically ran outside the house, earning gasps from the rest bar Severus who also ran out after her and closing the door behind him as he went out.

The rain sounded louder and felt heavier outside than in the inside as both witch and wizard continued to run. The other in hot pursuit of the other, while the latter trying desperately to run away from the former. Water splashed as their soaked feet made contact with the ground - their clothes sticking to their bodies and their hair clinging to their faces. Thunder continued to roar extremely loudly and lightning continued to strike every once in a while, much to the displeasure of the two.

Severus was now five feet from her. And as he managed to grab hold on to her right shoulder, Hermione had thought of Apparating. Unfortunately for the latter, but fortunately for the former, they both disappeared with a loud 'crack'.

* * *

_A/N:__ I know Severus is a bit OOC, but it was intentional that I had to do it. Please tell me what you think. :)_


End file.
